Foundry
---- The Nickelodeon Fanonverse, also known as the Fanon World, Fanick, Nick Fanon Universe, and the Multiverse, is the shared universe where most of the television series and video games of the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki take place. It's mascot is Nick. The fictional characters John the Marksman, Bagel, Web, SSK, Chrome, and Invader Rob are some of the well-known heroes from this universe while it also contains well-known villains such as LT Fan, Professor Carrotstein, Dr. Boom, The Troll King, and others. The Nickelodeon Fanonverse is composed of a number of different dimensional planes, most notably parallel earths. This is the mainstream continuity of the wiki. History The concept of a shared universe was originally pioneered by users KM and Web on chat. Before it's creation, numerous shows already coexisted in the same world. However, maintaining consistency was a major problem. As a result, the was established on April 13, 2013. Description Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Chronological timeline The basic concept of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse is that it is just like the real world, but with superhuman and anthropomorphic beings existing in it. However, there are other corollary differences resulting from the justifications implied by that main conceit. Many fictional cities and locations, such as Crazville, Nicktropolis, Anytown, and Fort Pooda, exist in it. These cities are effectively archetypes of cities, with Fort Pooda embodying the negative aspects of life in a large city, and Nicktropolis reflecting more of the positive aspects. Sentient alien species (such as the Coolians or the Bagels) and even functioning interstellar societies are generally known to exist, and the arrival of alien spacecraft is not uncommon. Technologies which are only theoretical in the real world, such as artificial intelligence or are outright impossible according to modern science are functional and reproducible, though they are often portrayed as highly experimental and difficult to achieve. Demonstrable magic exists and can be learned. The general history of the fictional world is similar to the real one. For instance, there was a Roman Empire, and World War II and 9/11 both occurred. Heroes Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Heroes Being a hero does not require powers anywhere near omnipotence. Furthermore, even major heroes have distinct vulnerabilities. In 2023, the first team composed of heroes, the ACS, was formed, and they've remained Earth's preeminent hero team; most other Fanick heroes have connections to the team. Heroes are generally accepted or even praised by the general public. Villains Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Villains Villains with meek powers contrive schemes of extraordinary complexity. When caught, any prison sufficient enough to contain these villains is suitable. More powerful villains strive to contest for greater goals like world domination and/or universal acclaim (from the public and their villainous peers). Usually more powerful enemies are imprisoned in maximum level facilities, such as the Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary. Villains sometimes also form their own groups, but these tend to be short-lived because most villains simply do not trust each other. Most such teams are formed by a charismatic and/or fearsome criminal mastermind; an example is The Abduxuel Oddities. Most villain teams are usually small, having been formed of individuals who know each other personally or have some other reason to work together. Advanced technology Technology more advanced than that which currently exists in real life is available - but it is usually very expensive, and usually only rich or powerful individuals and organizations (or the scientific geniuses who create them) have access to them. Technology can also come from outer space and extraterrestrial planets, such as the Irken technology, or different timelines. Robots and similar creations, including cyborgs, can have superior intelligence when they are created as sentient beings. Chrome and RACK are examples. These 'beings' are most often created by individuals who possess vast intellects, like scientists such as Professor Carrotstein and Brandon. This also lets injured or paralyzed characters become better with cybornetics. An example is Dr. Boom. Aliens There are many intelligent extraterrestrial races as well. Bagel and Invader Rob are examples. A large number of them are humanoid, even human-like. Some of these races have natural superpowers, but they're usually the same for all individuals of the same race. Most aliens are from different planets, who have a source of origin near the Solar System and in the Milky Way Galaxy, although, alien colonies are common within the solar system. Time stream It is possible to travel in time in this universe by several means. An example of this would be the show Two Time Travelling Idiots. A number of alternate realities also exist. Cosmic entities There are two known beings in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse that possess god-like powers, being Nick and The Ultimate Entity. These cosmic entities were byproducts of the event that created the Fanonverse. Heaven and Hell do exist in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. However, lordship over Hell frequently changes in various series, so numerous demons have proclaimed themselves its rulers. Generic depictions of Satan, angels, demons, and God also appear frequently. Continuities Main article: Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of universes The great Nickelodeon Fanonverse is part of a multiverse, with various universes coexisting simultaneously without affecting each other directly. The concept of a continuity is not the same as "dimension" or "universe"; for example, characters like Oblivion hail from an alternative dimension, but nevertheless, still belongs to the Nickelodeon Fanonverse continuity. Alternate/future realities Earth ruled by Oblivion Oblivion is the alternate future version of John the Marksman. Appearing in a fanfic, Oblivion, or John, met with Web during a party to covertly discuss his potential proposal for world harmony. However, his plan to attain harmony involved an authoritarian despotism, something which Web significantly disagreed to. Infuriated, John left the party and headed for Nicktropolis to establish the collapse of the municipality, one of the first parts of his plan. After murdering Web, SSK, and Doug, John adopted the name Oblivion and continued his quest for conquest, eventually ruling Earth. The universe ruled by Carrotstein Professor Carrotstein, now known as Lord Carrotstein, manages to control the entire universe in 2050 in Y-Guy: Back in Time, using a time machine invention called the "Paradox-Proof 1337", which allows the user to change history freely without the future being affected by paradoxes. He plans to enslave citizens from the past and present but is ultimately stopped by Y-Guy and the gang. The world controlled by Venture In an alternate future, Project Venture controls the worlds government in The ACS. Under their dictatorship and rule, Project Venture overthrew the ACS and murdered every member except John, who changes his name to Oblivion. Earth ruled by Oblivion and LT In Nickelodeon Fanonverse Online, during the beginning cutscene of the game, the Earth is in a gritty, war-torn future. In this future, Earth's heroes are at war with it's villains and eventually, the villains win. However, immediately after their victory, Oblivion and Looney Theomastix's war fleet fill the skies. It is later explained that Oblivion triggered the war through subtle manipulations. This future is prevented by the new heroes and villains of the Fanonverse. Shows Most fan-made shows that don't include actual Nickelodeon content are already categorized into the Fanonverse continuity. Shows that also include Fanick content (Y-Guy, LT Fan, Nicktropolis, etc) are also categorized into the Fanonverse continuity. *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures: New Generation is not canon with the Fanonverse continuity) *Among Ponies *Y-Guy *The ACS *The Epic Animals *Cool Shark *The Bagel Show *The MattBoo Show *The Wario Show *Derphletes *The Non-ACS *Infrared *What The Derp! *Y-Guy Reborn *Stickventures *A Show About Nick *The Collector Show *SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn *The Chrome Chronicles *Randit & Mark *Nicky *Two Time Travelling Idiots *NickFanime *CircleCity *The Bob Boogleface Show *Coin-Dude *Matthew's World *The Future is Stupid *WeirdWorld *The Adventures Of Ross The Panda *Oblivion: The Path of the Righteous Man *HTML: The Animated Series *The Rejects *Sugarboy *Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? *The Rainbow Blade Gallery Fanicknewfightinggame.png|Additional characters from the universe (excluding Bowser and Batman) HOLYCRAPALMOSTEVERYONEISHERE.JPG|More characters from the universe Fullacs.png|The ACS, the most powerful group in the Fanonverse NFmatrix_screweduponthefilenames.png|Made by Web See also *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Chronological timeline *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Fictional locations *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of universes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Villains *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/Heroes *Nickelodeon Fanonverse/List of additional information Category:Community Category:Universe Category:Nickelodeon